eyeshield21fandomcom-20200223-history
Makoto Otawara
Makoto Otawara (大田原誠, Ōtawara Makoto) is a lineman for the Ojo White Knights, with huge frame, muscles and ego. Appearance Personality Ōtawara is a very loud and brash person, who always says what's on his mind, in spite of the fact there's not much up there to begin with. He has a flatulence problem, and makes no effort to hide it. Ōtawara doesn't even notice when his pants fall off (usually with many spectators present), even when Takami tells him about it, he doesn't even feel embarrassed. He seems to have difficulty telling the difference between the Japanese Katakana "ヘ" (he) and the number "7". Furthermore, he has a bad habit of picking his nose in front of people. As Shōji, the White Knight's coach puts it, Ōtawara is plain stupid, and even he admits it freely. However, Ōtawara can be very insightful, which genuinely shocks just about everyone such as Takemi. However, that is also his strength, since his overall power and simplistic way of doing things makes him perfect for the line, both on offense and defense. When he's really motivated, he could rip apart two opposing rookies. In spite of how crude he can be, he's a nice guy at heart, though he is the epitome of the dumb jock. Always competing with Kurita, Ōtawara usually ends up on the short end of the stick, thanks to Kurita's drive. Plot Spring Tournament Arc Nasa Alien Arc Death March Arc Autumn Tournament Arc Kanto Tournament Arc During the game with the Sado Strong Golems, it was revealed that he too has been training to increase his speed in order to use his strength and bulk more effectively, (though it took Shōji a week to explain the principle to him). Ōtawara is now able to smash through the stoutest of opponents like a battering ram. Hiruma noted that his speed is their team back's average speed. Like Shin is with Sena, Ōtawara is looking forward to his rematch against Kurita, who had defeated him in a personal contest of strength during the Spring Tournament. During the second half of the game against Deimon, he and Ikari are used to block Monta from receiving since Sakuraba was unable to stop the Devil Backfire technique. However, Monta easily caught the ball anyway and with Sena's help, got through the two linemen and scored Deimon's first touchdown. After Deimon scores with a minute left, the realization of the possible end of Ojo's Christmas Bowl hope awakens the beast within, making him lash out against anyone and everyone on Deimon's side and wearing them down as seconds tick away in the game. The touchdown made by Shin and the squib kick Ōtawara made during Deimon's final drive seemed to clinch the match. However, this was not to be, as he is confounded by Hiruma's Killer Hornet tactic and Sena getting past Shin to score the final points. He shed tears and hugged his rival Kurita as this was his final season Christmas Bowl Arc In congratulation party for Deimon's winning of Kanto tournament, he shows up and take participation in punishment game... by blowing the punishment balloon with his fart. He is Komusubi's personal coach in preparation for the Christmas Bowl. They did sumo wrestling as part of their training. Youth World Cup Arc He is on the defensive line for Team Japan. Relationship Ojo White Knight Ichiro Takemi Seijuro Shin Haruto Sakuraba Daigo Ikari Rival Team Ryokan Kurita Daikiichi Komusubi Techniques/Strategies * Squib Kick - Used on the final play of the game against the Devil Bats, Otowara kicks the ball at an extremely low angle in an attempt to keep Deimon from returning it for a touchdown. The ball is caught by Monta, then passed on to Sena with the Killer Hornet. * Defensive/Offensive Charge - In order to make use of his bulk and strength more effectively, Otowara trained to increase his speed, (though he didn't understand the principle behind it and it took Shōji a week to explain it). * Ass Explosion - The extended version of the Hip Explosion taught by Doburoku to Deimon's line, using his fart to increase his push. But instead of fart,a fruit is coming out, Ootawara said the rain makes it misfire. First and only seen when Ootawara is trying to stop Taki's "Prince Gentle Hurricane". Trivia *He is in Ojo on an athletic scholarship. *Since Ojo is an elevator school without the need for entrance exams, several students have complained since because of this rule someone as stupid as Otawara had gotten into Ojo. *When Hiruma and the Devil Bats "borrow" the Tokyo dome for a game of baseball, Ōtawara is one of the people called in to fill in the rosters. In true Ōtawara style, he eventually misplaces his pants, and ends up nude from the waist down. *Outside of football, Ōtawara was a reigning local sumo champion, though lost to Komusubi not due to power or strength but because he forgot to put on his outfit, exposing himself to the entire audience. *When he saw that Sena and Taki of Deimon Devil Bats were participating in Ojo's quiz bowl, he also entered himself to settle what he called a "pre-finals" match. He chose to partner with Sakuraba because he believed his buzzer catching power skills combined with his strength would make them win. Otawara kept on hitting the buzzer before the questions can be asked making them lose points. In the end, his team got the lowest score in the quiz bowl and both he and Sakuraba had to wear maid outfits as penalty game. *Otawara can understand power talk. *In investigation file #045 it's revealed that he owns a mongrel (a mixed breed dog.) Category:Eyeshield 21 characters Category:Male Characters Category:Linemen Category:Ojo White Knights Category:Team Japan